


Attitude Adjustment

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Following the events that happened in New York, Rebecca, Chris, and Leon as well as the BSAA, are assigned with the task of clean-up duty. The process takes longer than originally planned thus forcing them to check-in to the nearest hotel until clean-up is finished. And Chris has had just about enough of the brunette’s attitude.





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Still not enough Chreon/Kennfield fics. Still not enough Vendetta Fics either. 
> 
> Seriously, that movie was fanservice and is so underappreciated.

“I can’t believe I have to room with your stubborn ass.” Leon complained, throwing his jacket on to the nearest chair.

Due to the amount of damage and carnage the trio and their team had left behind, they had spent the entire day helping with clean-up. The unfortunate part was that they were not quite finished, and were not allowed leave until they were completely finished. The BSAA had paid for their hotel rooms, Rebecca and Nadia shared a room, and DC had an apartment nearby. That forced Leon and Chris to share a room. Due to booking and availability, they were also forced into a room with a single queen-sized bed. The brunette flopped down on to the bed, sprawling himself across it.

Chris sat in the chair at the desk, throwing the jacket out of the way, “Trust me, I’m not too keen on these arrangements either, Kennedy.” He said, “Could you at least clean-up a bit before flopping on the bed?”

“Could you stop bossing me around for five seconds?” Leon snapped, “And can you not throw my shit on the floor?”

“It was in the way!”

“Okay? There’s a hanger on the back of the door! The least you could have done was hang it up.”

“It’s not my jacket!”

Leon sat up, glaring at the older man. The man returned his glare, calling him a stubborn bastard. No wonder Claire dumped his ass and Ada left him. Leon shot off of the bed. How dare Chris bring them into this? Over a fucking jacket? Was he kidding him? The younger could at least keep all of his partners safe, and not hand them over to dicks like Wesker. Or lose a teammate in China. Chris jumped out of the chair, tipping it over in the process as he got in Leon’s face. He didn’t hand Jill over to Wesker, nor did he want to lose Piers.

Last he checked, didn’t Leon run away from his problems after getting an entire team killed? With a growl, Leon punched Chris across the face, telling the elder to go fuck himself. That the man was “Some Captain” and had lost more men than Leon could count. He threw another punch, which the elder had caught. The brunette lashed out, kneeing the elder in the middle. Chris let him go, only to tackle him to the floor. The younger was pinned underneath of him, but he wasn’t going to surrender. He threw more hits and even head-butted the elder.

Chris reeled back, holding his face as he was temporarily stunned. Leon flipped their positions, now sitting on the elder’s hips. The raven-haired male seized his wrists and thrust his hips up, throwing the younger off of him. Leon landed near the window, accidentally grabbing a hold of the curtains and bringing them down with him. Before he could recover, Chris had him by his biceps and threw him up against the wall, effectively pinning him there while accidentally knocking the paintings off the wall.

“Let me go, Redfield!” Leon hollered, squirming in Chris’s grasp.

With a hard swing of the leg, a booted foot kicked out and hit Chris right in the groin. The elder grunted, releasing the brunette as he held himself in pain. The oldest Redfield told him that that was a low blow, both figuratively and literally, even for him. Leon shrugged, saying that he would do whatever was necessary to escape. A hand wound its way into his hair and yanked backward, forcing the younger to look into Chris’s eyes. Leon reached back, hands holding on to the wrist of the hand that held his head in place.

They stood there, still up against the wall, staring into each other’s eyes. Their breaths coming in short, but deep pants. There was heavy tension between them, thick enough to cut with a knife. As though a damn had broken, or the tension tumbled, Chris dove in and smashed his lips against Leon’s. The brunette met him halfway, teeth and tongues clashing against one another. One hand tightened in the younger male’s hair while the other wrapped around his waist. 

Leon jumped into the other’s arms, wrapping his legs around Chris’s waist. He growled as the other ground his hips into his, feeling the larger man’s erection rub up against his through their pants. Chris turned them, throwing the younger on to the bed. The wind was knocked out of him as the brunette landed on top of the covers, nearly bouncing off of it from the force. Before he could recover, Chris pinned him down on to the bed, reconnecting their mouths. Tongues fought for dominance. 

Hands moving to undo Leon’s jeans, listening as the brunette kicked off his boots and let them hit the floor with heavy thumps. Chris hiked him up the bed more by his thighs, hands moving to divest the younger of his pants. Leon’s quick hands moved to his pants, desperately trying to free the elder’s cock from the confines of his pants. Their movements were desperate and needy, days of tension between them having built up until they could no longer contain it. Now, it was overflowing into anger and passion.

Before he could free the elder from his pants, he was hoisted off of the bed and flipped on to his front, laying horizontally across Chris’s lap. His stomach pressed against the elder’s thighs, feeling the other’s hardened length pressing against him. Blue eyes gave the elder a questioning look, but before he could ask he felt his pants and boxers being pulled down roughly, baring his ass and thighs.

“What the hell Red-FIELD?!” Leon hollered as a hand came down over his bare ass. 

The brunette blushed, struggling to get out of the other’s grasp, earning another swat on the ass. He yelped, feeling the skin of his ass cheek heat up as a dull sting set in. He demanded to be let go, but received another slap in response. He then told the elder to knock off his shit and fuck him already. Another slap. What the hell was the other man’s problem? Couldn’t they get to the angry sex already?

“I’ve had just about enough of your attitude. Since day one of this mission, you’ve been nothing but a spoiled brat. You were disrespectful to me, Rebecca, and my team. It’s about time someone put you in your place, Kennedy.” Chris said, in that demanding Captain’s voice of his.

Leon shuddered at the tone, feeling it go straight to his groin, “M-Maybe if you had just left me alone on vacation instead of being a-DICK…!” he protested, another slap landing upon his abused ass.

“Did I say you could talk? Must you always have the last word?” Chris asked.

“Fuck you! AH!” Leon yelled as Chris slapped him even harder this time.

“Watch your mouth!” Chris scolded him like one would a child, slapping him once more for emphasis.

The brunette would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. He just wouldn’t admit it out loud to the older male. Not that Chris wouldn’t be able to tell, judging by the younger’s hardening length pressing against his leg. He was torn between wanting to be beaten more and wanting to be fucked already. He chose the first option, loving the burning feeling on his ass. He wanted to rile the elder up even more, deciding that he wanted to feel that strong hand strike his ass some more. 

“You’re not my fucking boss, Captain Redfield.” Leon spat in a mocking tone.

A choked off sound of pleasure left his throat as the elder struck him three times: once for cussing, once for mocking the elder’s title, and another for speaking out of turn again. The brunette held on to the sheets, refraining from pushing his ass higher into the air and begging the other to literally beat his ass into submission. He growled at the man, earning another hit.

“Did you just growl at me, Kennedy?” Chris asked, “You know; I’m starting to think you’re being this stubborn on purpose. Don’t tell me the great Leon Scott Kennedy’s weakness is being spanked.” Chris said, swatting at his ass again.

“It would be...if the man doing it didn’t hit like a little bitch.” Leon mocked.

This hit rocked his body forward, causing him to grunt and grind himself into the elder’s legs. The younger’s walls came crashing down, begging the elder for more. The raven-haired male smirked, rubbing the younger’s ass cheek before giving the abused flesh a rough squeeze. He asked Leon if he wanted him to pound his ass, so much so that it would be a literal pain in the ass to sit. Leon whimpered, nodding his head profusely. Chris dug his nails into the pale globe beneath his hand, telling the younger that he would be limping by the time the elder was done with him. And it wouldn’t just be because of the spanking.

Fingers teased his entrance, causing Leon to arch off of the other’s lap with a strangled moan. Fingers ripped and pulled at the sheets, getting up on to his knees and presenting his ass to the elder. He wanted Chris to do it. He needed him to do it. He begged the elder to punish him for what he had done and for being such a brat. The BSAA Captain chuckled, telling him that he was still mad at the other because of the argument in the restaurant. And the smartass remarks and taunts during clean-up this morning. Counting up the offenses and insults, Chris calculated that the brunette was to receive ten or so slaps on his ass to make up for it. And if he was good, Chris would fuck him into the bed.

Leon whimpered again at the thought. Ten more spanks AND taking it up the ass? The younger was definitely going to have trouble sitting down for the next couple of days. He might actually have a limp tomorrow. Chris rubbed his ass, telling him to count each hit down. The hand left him, raising up into the air before pounding on to his ass cheek. The younger cried out, a weak “Ten” leaving his lips. They repeated this process over and over again.

They were nearly half way there, Leon now a sobbing, trembling mess in the elder’s lap, “F-Five!” he cried out.

“Good. Almost there, Leon.” Chris praised, his free hand stroking brown locks in a soothing manner before spanking his ass again.

Another grunt melted into a moan as Leon shouted out the next number. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold out much longer. His length was throbbing, begging to be touched. They were almost down, but he felt his control over his arousal unraveling with every strike of Chris’s palm against his ass. He wanted to bury his face into the crook of his elbow, tears running down his cheeks. He was trying to hold it, not wanting to find out what would happen if he came too soon.

By the time Chris finished abusing his ass cheek, Leon was painfully hard, trying to ward off the impending orgasm as best he could. The elder’s finger circled his hole, before pushing inside. The former blonde hollered, feeling a digit pushing past that tight ring of muscle. He instinctively clenched around it as it slowly thrust in and out of him. His cries grew louder as a second and third finger eased into him, thrusting into him at a faster pace. Leon shook as an orgasm wracked his body, coming with a scream of Chris’s name. His seed spilled on to the elder’s legs, causing the other to halt all movement, fingers still buried inside of the other’s tight heat.

“Already?” Chris asked, voice unimpressed, “Here I thought you would be able to hold out much longer than that. I guess if you’re done here…”

Feeling the elder threatening to pull his fingers out of his ass, Leon gripped the legs underneath of him. Blue eyes looked into those soft brown orbs, begging the elder not to leave and to take him. He wore a pleading expression mixed with a look of innocence, a sharp contrast to the feisty brunette giving him major attitude just a few minutes ago. Chris smiled, pushing his fingers deep into Leon again, brushing against the younger’s prostate. Leon screamed, feeling himself becoming hard again.

Retracting his fingers, Chris went over to his bag, earning a whimper from the younger. After reassuring Leon that he wasn’t leaving, the elder made his way back to the bed with a small tube of lube. Leon raised a brow, to which the older explained that he “would never know when he needed it” so it was a just in case bottle. He then asked the brunette if he was complaining, or would he rather be taken dry. Blue eyes widened and shook his head, apologizing and telling the other that he would prefer the lube. He even added on a “please”.

“How do you want to do this? On your knees, on your back, or do you want to ride me?” Chris asked, releasing himself from his pants to lube up his length. 

“I…on my knees.” Leon said, pushing his pants down to his knees before getting on all fours.

With a nod, Chris squirted some lube on to his fingers, plunging them into Leon briefly before replacing them with his cock. The brunette screamed louder than before, back arching as he was filled with the other man’s length. Shit! He never felt so full in his life! He had been with lovers in the past, but none as big as Chris. He buried his face into the pillows, asking the other not to move while adjusting to Chris’s size. The elder didn’t move, wanting the younger to adjust before he did anything. Leon may have annoyed him, but he didn’t want to tear him apart.

“C-Chris, move. Please...” Leon pleaded, voice shaky as he spoke.

Placing his hands on the younger’s lithe hips, Chris slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Leon moaned, biting the pillow beneath him while fingers curled into the sheets. The elder hissed, feeling that velvet heat grip his cock oh so tightly. He thrust into him again, keeping a steady pace until the younger was begging him to go faster and harder. Doing as he was told, Chris draped himself over the younger, barreled chest pressed tightly against a lean but defined back. One of the elder’s hands found Leon’s cock, stroking the younger in time with his thrusts. Leon rocked against the other man, hips pushing back to meet his every thrust.

Whimpers, moans, and cries escaped the brunette as the head of Chris‘s cock struck his prostate. Teeth bit into his shoulder, causing Leon arch up against the other. It could have been the heat of the moment, but Leon didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did next. A hand reached back and gripped the front of Chris’s shirt, pulling his head downward. Turning his own head to the side, lips met Chris’s own, kissing him. Tongues allowed the men to explore the others’ mouths.

This kiss was different from the one earlier. This one was full of passion and something more. Something that made his stomach flutter and his heart pound in his chest and ears. He hadn’t felt like this since the first time he kissed Ada. And by the way Chris’s hips now snapped quickly against his own, he could tell the older man felt it too. What was happening?

Chris felt his heart flutter in his chest as the brunette kissed him sweetly. It felt like there were butterflies in his stomach, as a warmth nestled in him. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Not since he had gotten up the courage to ask Jill out. He stopped suddenly, pulling away from the younger for a moment. Making up his mind, he pulled the younger’s legs out from under him. A hand gently turned the brunette over, bewildered blue eyes looking up at him in confusion and mild frustration.

“Leon, get on your back and face me. I want to see your face.” Chris pleaded.

Though still unsure, but feeling giddy, Leon did as he was told. He laid on his back, legs spreading until they were on either side of Chris’s body as the elder settled between them. Without missing a beat, Chris plunged back into the other’s tight ring, drawing another gasp as they resumed their pace. They were panting and gasping, moans flooding from both of their mouths. Chris leaned in and kisses the brunette, feeling lithe arms and legs wrap around his neck and waist.

Chris pulled away, hand coming up to caress the younger’s face as he stared into his eyes. Leon blushed at the intimate contact. Both were speechless, watching the other as if something would drastically change if either of them looked away. Leon was the first to look away, eyes clenching shut as he felt a coil coming undone in the pit of his stomach as his orgasm approached. Chris would be lying if he said watching the younger’s face scrunch up in pleasure was not the most attractive sight he had ever seen. Plump lips spread to allow tiny gasps and pants to leave his throat, breath quickened as he neared his end.

“Chris!” Leon hollered clawing into the broad shoulders as he came for the second time, release coating both of their stomachs and chests.

Watching those eyes light up, hearing that voice call out his name with such feeling and feeling the other’s walls clench down on his cock so tightly, brought Chris to his end. Fingers dug into those hips, gripping hard enough to bruise. He shouted the younger’s name as ropes of come painted Leon’s insides, filling the younger with his seed. Milking his orgasm with a couple quick thrusts, Chris collapsed on top of the younger, catching himself so he wouldn’t crush the smaller male’s body.

They laid there, basking in the afterglow of sex, panting as they tried to return their breathing to a normal tempo. Chris laid his head in the crook of Leon’s shoulder and neck, the younger male’s arms still wrapped around him. Leon’s one hand absentmindedly petted short ebony locks, studying the flecks of red and brown strands in the soft hair. Large, muscular arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist, hugging him tightly as Chris sat up and studied Leon’s eyes, admiring the little golden flecks floating in blue depths. 

“You know, I think I finally found the solution for that attitude problem of yours.” Chris said, wearing a shit eating grin.

“Don’t ruin the mood, Redfield.” Leon deadpanned, hand never leaving the other’s head, “And don’t finish that statement or this will never happen again.”

The elder pouted at him, “And he’s back.” he said, lying back in the other's shoulder once more.

The younger smiled to himself, marking that as a silent victory over the elder, the calming sound of Chris's breathing lulling him to sleep. Okay, so maybe sharing a room with the eldest Redfield wasn't so bad. Both of them had taken out their frustration on each other and had gotten some much needed stress relief after such an intense mission. The brunette silently hoped they could keep this relationship going for months to come. Maybe even longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as fighting and then turned into porn...again...I'm not sorry...


End file.
